


Broken Clock work Love

by Nxstalgic_Wxnchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Boy Dean, Broken Castiel, Broken Dean, Clock, Crying, Destiel is OT fucking P, Disasters, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Sex, Halp me please, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Swearing, My First Fanfic, Not so helpful Sammy, POV First Person, Quiet Cas, Rejection, Sad, Sassy Castiel, Sassy Gabriel, Suspense, Suspension Of Disbelief, This fic is mainly about Destiel only, helpful Sammy, i dunno guys, i hope so, i think so, ignorance, lost Dean, no relation to the two, possibly a little bit of smut, quiet dean, worst first impression in the history of first impressions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nxstalgic_Wxnchester/pseuds/Nxstalgic_Wxnchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where everyone has a clock that counts down to the second they meet their partner, someone's life will be turned around with a simple stop of the watch at the wrong time in the wrong place. These clocks never malfunction... Except Dean's of course... It just had to be Dean... Great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fanfic and I'm suppose to be sleeping right now... I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, I'm thinking maybe 30. I dunno but criticism and compliments are welcome... Please try and be nice about it though. Thankyou so much. Also I'm writing this first chapter on my phone at the moment and it's like 10pm, so I'm sorry for all spelling and grammar mistakes in advance. Also this chapter is going to be extremely short and I'm sorry. Okay guys, I love you and I hope you enjoy!

Sam quickly rushed to his ringing cell and sighed in reliefe when he saw it was only his brother calling, calmly he flipped open the phone and spoke with his soft yet deep and commanding voice.

 

"Dean? What are you doing up at 5 in the morning? I thought I told you to take it easy and sleep."

 

"Sammy... You know I can't do that... The clock says there's only ten more hours. I can't slee- wait what are you getting up me for? You're up late too... And I'm older than you, I should be telling you to sleep!"

 

Dean didn't mean to but his last statement came out kind of loud and unnecessary. However this didn't bother Sam, I mean the guy's a MOOSE for crying out loud and his brother is too much like a squirrel, no need to be bothered by that then.

 

 "Well for starters Dean, I'm with Gabriel... We were watching Netflix, but Gabriel's gone off to get some packets of diabetes... I mean lollies."

 

He sighed deeply, remembering what is was like when he first got anxious about meeting his partner. Sam was scared yet excited, he had no idea how things were going to turn out. And he remembered calling his big Brother Dean for comfort. But now, things are perfect. His watch stopped and he loved Gabriel from the second he saw him... Sam still has his watch, neatly packed away in a box kept in secret compartment in his car. But he'll never admit it.

 

"And look man, I know your chest must be getting heavy and you must be nervous but you got to sleep. I promise you'll be up in time and ready to meet who ever the lucky girl is by the time your watch stops. They never lie unless you're going to die; and you know how rare that is."

 

Shit... That was helping. Sam silently gave himself a mental smack in the face.  "I'm pretty sure that's the last thing Dean needs to hear right now..." He thought to himself Like the same way a teenage girl thinks to herself after confessing to their crush.

 

"Well come on, that's easy for you to say. Mr. My clock already stopped and I already found my soul ma-"

 

But before Dean could finish complaining Sam hung up in hopes to convey his brother the message, go the fuck to sleep.

 

Dean sighed a Huff of frustration and then took in a deep breath of nervousness. He walked over to his bed and slowly -oh, how ever so slowly... he sat down with a worried look. His eyes were set, he looked like he was going to cry and his mouth in a slight frown. His glance worked it's way down to his wrist where a silver, real nice looking watch is strapped around his wrist. "Sammy's right." He thought to himself. Never in history have one of these things been wrong. Never have they broken and never have they stopped working. The only time a person can't rely on their watch is when they decide to get rid of it, or if they die before they meet their partner. So he slowly lay himself down on his bed, sprawled out in nothing but his boxers. And slowly, his anxious frown turned into a confident smile. He couldn't believe it; was he finally going to meet the person of his dreams in just a few short hours? Was it going to be a pretty girl with long dark brown wavy hair? Was she going to have matching eyes, a dark mysterious Brown with long black eyelashes? What would her name be? Maybe something really pretty, like Lisa or something. How was he going to meet her? Would he be walking past a café and see the back of someone... A little atsy maybe waiting to meet there new partner? Would he approach her subtly and find out she was waiting for him?Were they then going to sit down for coffee and get to really know each other? What would she be like? Finally after about an hour, Dean began to doze off on the dwindling thoughts.

Well oh man was he in for a shock when he wakes up. And man were things going to be different.

 


	2. Worst first impression in the history of first impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock freezes and Dean meets Cas, and Dean sets a record for worst first impression in the history of first impressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you all so much. I went to bed lastnight thinking that it was going to be at least a couple of weeks before anyone reads my fanfic or leaves kudos. But I woke up this morning to 5 kudos, 2 bookmarks and 142 hits. So I just want to say thankyou again. And now it's even more so I'm really happy guys! Also the more important notes are at the end of the chapter. This chapter's a little longer but I hope you enjoy. Thanks again!
> 
> Also really quickly, I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes, I wrote this on my phone. Okey dokey.

"Holy crap!" 

A loud, panicked yell left Dean's crappy motel room.

"Shit! One hour..."

He was practically hyperventilating with panick now. He slept longer then he meant to and now he was going to have no time to get ready. No shower, no shave, no nothin'. He quickly grabbed the keys to his impala and room and with nothing more than dirty jeans, a black top, a red flanal shirt and a pair of muddy old boots on, he quickly left the room with out hesitation. 

 

Oh how that was a mistake. His (normally) Dark chocolate brown hair was in a mess.... And I mean real mess, bed hair, sex hair I just got run over kinda hair. His face was decorated with his usual yet unkept stubble and his teeth... Oh the teeth. "When was the last time I brushed my teeth?" (It wasn't that he had bad teeth, but it was the fact his breath smelled) He thought to himself silently. But he can't really do anything about it now, so he did what he usually does when he was going to go out somewhere. He pulled out an old packet of almost melted chewing gum from his glove compartment and anxiously started chewing on two pieces. 

 

"CRAP!" 

He looked at his shining Silver watch and gasped silently when he saw there was only half an hour left. He quickly shoved his keys into the ignition and turned without hesitation... There's no time to spare.

As he drove his car into town he pulled into a flower shop... Why he did this he didn't know... He's not much of a romantic guy: But first impressions. Right?

So as he walked out of the shop with a bouquet of 'Spring flowers'. He glanced at his watch to see there was less than ten minutes. His breathing began to quicken but before it got out of hand, he realised. He took in one deep breath and plastered an uncomforting smile across his face. He had a whole Aura following him; and to be honest, it's not a good Aura either. But he tried, the man really was trying.

 

But his efforts were against him. He turned around behind him only to see a group of young teenagers trying to break into his car. He dropped the flowers and ran to his precious baby, chasing away the 'hooligans' (as Dean would call them). After he scared them off there was now less the five minutes and Dean could already feel in his gut that this was going to be the worst first impression in the history of first impressions. He walked back to the front of the store where the now 'sad' looking flowers lay. He gently picked them up and tried to brush and straighten them out, but he just made things worse. But then it happened, with less then a minute to go... His watch just stopped. Paused. Malfunctioned. Capoodle. Boing. There was still time on it... But it just froze...

 

"What the hell?"

 

Dean panicked and began to furiously tap away at the small device on his wrist.

His heart skipped a beat but his ears didn't miss a thing. He could hear thunder coming his way. Not from Grey skies from above. But from the thumping of feet... It was rush hour and everyone had just been let out from work... Crap. It was like being dismissed from school all over again. Suddenly he was engolfed in a crowd of people. His watch started up again and with just a few seconds left on his watch, he couldn't be bothered to look where he was going. Only the 3 seconds left kept going, he was trying so desperately to find this person. 2 seconds left... His head sticking up from the crowd to find anyone in a similar situation. 1 second and it stopped...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It just...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stopped.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He didn't even have time to look up when someone ran into him. Dean was knocked flat on his ass and a distasteful look crossed his face when he looked up to see a man in a trenchcoat looking down at him with a sorry expression.

 

"U-uh I'm so sorry... I didn't see you. You kinda just... I'm so sorry!" 

 

A soft, deep gravely voice said, and it was coming from the man who reached out his hand to offer it to Dean to help him up. But Dean couldn't move. He wanted to swat the guy's hand away in anger. Dean wanted to get up and run after the crowd in hopes of finding his girl... His one, his soulmate. Cause I mean c'mon...

This guy? Really? I mean for starters he was a guy... And second he was clumsy... Clumsy with... Beautiful black hair... Crystal blue eyes... stubbled cheeks... chiseled jawline... a voice of an angel... And look at that hand... That's a nice han- 

 

"wait, what am I thinking?" Dean thought to himself in disbelief. He quickly helped himself up with out the other man's help. And brushed himself off. Not that it  made a difference.

 

"Look man, I don't know who you are. But you really need to watch where you're going! That crowd... My watch just stopped and you just fricken ran into me... Tha-"

Dean's angered shouting was quickly cut of when the slightly shorter man interrupted him

"The reason 'I ran into you' (the man used sassy finger quotation marks to expand on his words) is because I was looking at my watch... The Time stopped just as you ran into me actually..."

 

Oh shit...

 

This was a bad... So Dean was the clumsy one? Wow. And this was a bad first impression. If this is the person he was suppose to be soul mates with... He just did a fan-fricken-tastic job at a good impression.

He's all sweaty, kinda smelly from old clothes (and his clothes were torn in places and stained). He has car oil stains on his skin from working on the impala yesterday and- is that chewing gum? One of the teenagers must of spat it on him when he shewed them off. The flowers that he held in one hand were crimpled, the guys hair was worse then before and he just yelled at the other for practically for his own mistake.

Wow... Great job Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm not sure how often I can update this, I'm going to try atleast once a week. But today I thought it would be rude to right my first fanfic and then not try and continue it. Starting from next chapter I'm thinking of doing point of view changes. I'll try but I haven't done it before... So yeah.
> 
> (I don't exactly think these notes were important but fuck yeah! Yay)


	3. What an assbut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Cas isn't exactly impressed, but at the same time, he's extremely impressed with this fine specimen in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm only going to post half a chapter tonight, I might do the rest tomorrow. I don't know I'm sorry. I just found out someone I know and care for just died. So I don't have motivation to write the rest of the chapter. So I'm just going to post what I already have. Okay. Night guys.

The older Winchester instantly winced from himself. Because for one, he just made things worse for himself

2) this is definitely not how he pictured meeting his true love... If that's what you can even call this.

3) If Dean was meant to be with this guy, how would things work? Who would be the guy of the relationship? How did the universe know to give him a male partner? 

 

Well Dean must have been zoning out on his thoughts because the other man seemed to notice. He closed his hand in a fist and coughed into it trying to get the Winchester's attention. 

Dean instantly snapped back into reality and wasted no time apologising to the man. 

"Sorry man, I'm really sorry. I must have got caught up in the moment. For starters I'm sorry I ran into you. Secondly I'm so sorry for yelling at you... Also I apologise for zoning out just then... An-" 

But before Dean could continue awkwardly rambling on, the other man just placed a finger on his own lips as if to signal to Dean to be quiet and that everything was okay.

 

* * *

 

(Dean's POV)

"My name is Castiel Novak." The slightly shorter man reached out one hand to me (the hand that was offered to help him up) so I could shake it. His expression lightened up the mood. His amazing smile made my head spin. I have never seen a smile so perfect. And the other man (Castiel) wasn't even smiling fully. However again, Castiel must have noticed that i wasn't paying full attention because he then tried to get my attention again by saying,

"But you can just call me Cas if you want."

I looked down at the perfectly shaped hand and took it in my own, shaking it gently and welcomingly. My heart was pounding and I felt as red as I felt hot. But his hand was so soft and- welp crap. This is awkward. I can't stop shaking his hand and my mouth instantly went dry and I couldn't speak.

Crap, why is this so hard all of a sudden?... I just want to speak

"I-i'm De-Deba, Zean Winflester..." He said a little higher than he had prepared himself for.

Shit... That's not my name.

 

* * *

 

(Castiel's POV)

 

What an assbut... Ten seconds ago the guy was yelling at me for something that wasn't my fault and now he's trying to apologise.

This poor guy though... Just rambling on... He really doesn't know what he's doing, haha. I think I know what I can say. Infact what one of us should have already done by now. Introduce myself...

"My name is Castiel Novak. How are yo-" I don't think he can hear me... Did he hear that last part? The guy looks lost... Distantly in his eyes... In those gorgeous, glassy Green eyes that could but the meadows of heaven to shame... They're beautiful. N-no he's looking away, I have to get his attention again.

"But you can just call me Cas if you want."

Ah yes, there we go, he's looking at me again. Those fixated eyes... Oh no. I'm smiling aren't I? I probably look like a fool. Geez. Wait what's going on? He suddenly looks constipated... And why is he still shaking my hand? His hands are so rough and masculine. Imagie having those hands gr-

"I-i'm"- 

What's he saying? He looks like he's really struggling to say something. Okay, it's kind of cute actually... He's like a little kid confessing to their crush... Oh it's so cute. 

"I-i'm De-Deba, Zean Winflester"

"Pardon? I'm sorry but I don't understand? Is your name Deba or Zean? Or Deba-Zean?" 

This fine, tanned specimen. He's so hot, with the dirty clothes and stained skin... The guy looks like he just came home from work or somethin- yet, he's the one struggling. I'm surprised that I'm not Frozen yet. He's so perfect, the universe did a good job with this man.

And, wait what? He just gave me this dead looking bunch of crumpled flowers. I can't help laugh though. He's just so cute and I don't even know the guy yet. I only know that the guy just set a record for worst first impression of all first impressions. Yet I wouldn't have wanted this to happen in any other way.

"Sorry, my name's not Deba-Zean Winflester... It's Dean Winchester."

He finally spoke up. And his voice... I want to hear it again but I don't want to be weird. I have to be cool. I mean after all, isn't this the guy that I'm suppose to spend eternity with now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I couldn't leave it how it was so I finished the chapter. But I'm really tired so there's going to be a lot of mistakes. Sorry guys.  
> Also I'm sorry if they're a little out of character. Because I'm so tired I just typed the first thing that came into my head.


	4. Where do we go from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Dean's in a little bit of Denial but he's going to show this guy, Cas. Just what kind of a man he is. Things are going to get a touch bit steamy as Dean proves to Cas that he isn't scared of being a full grown Boi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. I'm so sorry it's been far longer than i said. Depression made it hard to find motivation to write this chapter. So I'm using my back up power to try and write something. And because I'm so tired and hungry, i had no fricken clue what to write about. So i just though, hey. Why not some hot steamy stuff to keep you guys engaged for now. I'm pretty sure every chapter of this fic is going to be written on my phone BTW so there will always be heaps of spelling mistakes and it will always be a bit. EH. Because it's always going to be written in the dead of night by a dead head. (Mwa) But i hope this enough for now. More notes at the end.

Dean's POV

"Umm... so Cas? I can call you Cas wright? Well... I'm just a tad bit confused... So if this means we're supposed to be together... well. Um i guess what I'm trying to say is. ARE YOU GAY!?!?!?"

Welp...

Shit...

That went splendidly. Any body could have heard that, and he just made things hella awkward. 

'I gotta fix this. I'm not surprised if Cas here.. just ups and leaves. I can't believe my self. Maybe he thing I'm some sort of weak guy. Not much of a man. Man.. this is.. wait i know what i can do to show him who i really am.'

I just need him to look at me... or... hm.

* * *

Cas' POV

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS GUY!?!?! The nerve he has to say that. Well, more or less the fact that he just practically screamed that question in a public area... someone really needs to teach this BOI how to be a MAN... What a dumb fucking question too. I mean obviously if i wasn't gay, how could i be so fucking calm of this fucking situation... fuck... I'm saying fuck alot. I need to calm the fuck down...

What's he doing?..."

* * *

Dean agressively grabs Castiels hand And drags him to his hard top, black, four door, 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

They're in public right now, surrounded by about 18 people who are heading home from work right now. And these two nut crackers meet in the most ironic of circumstances. Actually scratch that. It was terrible way to meet. But Dean needs to show Cas that he isn't some little kid with a socially awkward personality. He gently pushed the new found man against the nearest door of the impala and almost (almost....) pushed in and eager kiss. It  was almost eager guys. Hold your panties. Cas couldn't believe it. This guy was sending mixed mess- HOLY SHIT! This was soo hot. He just met this guy. And he's already got him pushed up on the warm metal of his car. Castiel's stumach flipped in every direction possible of he so (not) discreetly tried to hide his forming bulge in his pants. Before things could get carried away though, Dean removed his fllustered face a wet lips from Castiel's as a  few people had stopped and stared. Either in disgust or in interest. They couldn't tell.

Cas' body had a rush of lust and anger. He was angry that this... GUY... thought he had any right to do that. He was angry after verything that just happened since the falling incident and he was angry that... Dean wasn't goingg to keep kissing him. Keep giving him a little excitement. But really, he wanted those soft, creamy pink... (not wet and pink) lips back on his. He wanted to take this... stranger. Somewhere private and kiss until his own pale lips became red and swollen and sticky from the other man's toung. But right now, rage over took his erge for a make out session. Castiel pushed Dean away one of his hands ( As the other one was trying to push down his now decreasing, half erection). How ever, despite his body actions, The black haired mans eyes couldn't lie. And Dean could see it. And he knew it homself the both wanted more. But he wisely chose to not say anything about. 

"What in heavens name was that!? You think you can just embarrass a stranger and make them feel bad. And then think you just... just kiss them like that!?"

This time Castiel went quieter and he was practically mumbling. His breathing also quietened and he went a light shade of rose pink. Like the colour of Dean's lips.

"Where do we go frome here?..." 

It was a shy question and even Dean seemed to be smile a cute smile as he gently pushed his chest against Castiel's again to show dominance as he leaned his head into Cas' ear and whispered

" Well... we're still... 'strangers' right? Why not come back to my place and we can fix that up. Along with my attitude ha?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter turned out NOTHING like i wanted it too. Like at all. I mean NO WHERE near how it was suppose to be. Luke ut was just like. Adios mother fucker. Imma do my own shit puta.So much for the denial thing too. Sorry for all mistakes and i hope you guys enjoyed the start of this steamy (soon to be) relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm not pulling your leg here, i promise Dean is getting with Castiel, a GUY... He just doesn't know that because he thinks he's straight... Even though deep down inside, he's kinda hoping it's going to be some cute guy.


End file.
